Just the start
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: about sneaking around and stuff. just read it. :-


**This takes place in the 5****th**** season while Monica and Chandler started their relationship***

**''Can you come over tonight?'' Monica asked seductively.**

**''Wouldn't miss it for the world.''**

**''I can't wait to see you.''**

**''What about Rachel?''**

**''I convinced Joey to distract her.''**

**''Good idea.''**

**''I know!'' Chandler had to laugh at her response.**

**''What time do you want me to come over?''**

**''Well, if it was up to me, you'd be here right now. But I guess around 7.''**

**''7? It's 5. I can't wait that long. I really need to see you.''**

**''You're just to sweet to be true, you know that? But you're just gonna have to wait.''**

**''Mon, please.''**

**''I know sweetie. But you know we're not ready to tell, yet.''**

**''Yeah, I know. I miss you. You're just across the hall and seem so far away.''**

**''I miss you too. You can't even imagine how much. But in two hours, we'll have the whole place to ourselves. And I promise you, it's gonna be more than worth the wait.''**

**''Sounds wonderful.''**

**''Ok, I gotta go, I'll get you after Rachel and Joey left. Bye sweetie.''**

**''Bye.'' He hung up the phone and leaned back against the wall. He was thinking about Monica and the amazing night that was upon them.**

**Two hours later, he heard two knocks on the door, jumped up and hurried to the door.**

**''Hey.'' There she was, smiling and wearing a bathrobe.**

**''Hey.'' She cupped his face and kissed him deeply and passionately, moaning in pleasure.**

**''Freshly showered, are we?'' she smiled.**

**''I had to do my best for my beautiful girl.'' She smiled when he called her his girl.**

**''You're always perfect. But you do smell incredible.'' She kissed his neck.**

**''I wonder what's under that bathrobe.'' He smiled.**

**''Come with me and see.'' She smiled seductively.**

**''I ain't gonna say no to that.'' He took her hand and she led him to her apartment. It was decorated with like a million candles and two glasses of whine were waiting to be drunk.**

**''I promised you it'd be worth the wait.'' She smiled and opened her bathrobe. She wore a beautiful nighty wich was revealing and classy at the same time.**

**''Wow.'' He was speechless and just standing there looking at her.**

**''Do you like it?''**

**''Monica, I think I've never seen a women this beautiful. Seriously.''**

**''C'mere.'' She threw herself into his arms and kissed him as deeply as possible.**

**She didn't know what brought it up but when she was with him, she was a new person. And she never wanted anyone so badly. She went crazy in his arms and couldn't get enough of him.**

**''I'm crazy about you. Do you know that?'' She had to admit it.**

**''I'm crazy about you too. Let's be crazy together.''**

**''Sounds like a plan.''**

**He scooped her up and carried her into her bedroom...**

**''Rach, let's go to my place I wanna show you my new—uh-well this new thing.''**

**''Oh, my god that's Joey and Rachel.'' Monica jumped up.**

**''Chandler hide!''**

**''Where?''**

**''I don't know. Just stay in here.''**

**''Where are you going?''**

**''I'm going outside and try to get them outta here so you can sneak out.''**

**''What's with the candles?''**

**''Damn it! What should I say?''**

**''Just tell them you wanted to relax and thought candle light was nice. Here, you have to put on sweats. You can't walk out like that.''  
''Right. I almost forgot.''**

**''Do you have something here to erase the lipstick?''**

**''No. That's in the bathroom.''**

**''Let me do that.''**

**He kissed her but it was ore sucking on her lips than kissing. He did it until all of her lipstick was gone.**

**She almost lost her balance when he pulled away.**

**''Wow that was- wow.''**

**''You're ready to go out.''**

**She just stood there and said nothing.**

**''Monica?''**

**No response.**

**''Hey. Monica. Look at me.''**

**''Right, sorry. What were you saying?''**

**''You have to go out now. Remember what I told you to say?''**

**''Of course.''**

**''Are you ready?''**

**''Not quite.''**

**He kissed her deeply, roughly and passionately with everything he had.**

**''Now?''**

**''Now I'm ready.''**

**''Ok, good luck.''**

**And with a quick peck on the lips, she left. He tured to the door and listened.**

**''Hey Rach.''**

**''Oh, hey Mon. What's with the candles?''**

**''Oh, um, I just wanted to relax and I thought the candles might be nice.''**

**''Ok.''**

**''Would you mind giving me some time? I had a rough day and would like some time by myself.''**

**''Sure. I was gonna go over to Joey's anyway. I can stay there as long as I want. Just call when you're ready.''**

**''Thanks so much Rach. I owe you one.''  
''Next time when I'm on a date, you clear outta here ok? Then we're even.''**

**''Deal.''**

**''Have a good night.''**

**''You too. Tell Joey thanks from me. He knows what it's about.''**

**''I will.''**

**They hugged and Rachel left.**

**''All clear!'' She yelled.**

**''Wow, good job.''**

**''Thanks.''**

**''And as an adequate reward...''**

**He kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss and hungrily pushed him onto the couch.**

**''You sure this is safe?''**

**''No.''  
''You like danger, don't you?''**

**''Kinda. But I'm just gonna make sure.'' She walked over to the door and locked it. Then ran back and jumped into his arms. He gently picked her up.**

**''Where were we?''**

**''Right here.'' She kissed him tenderly.**

**Later they stood in front of the door and kissed deeply.**

**''Thank's for a wonderful evening with the most beautiful women ever.'' He whispered between kisses.**

**''What I wouldn't do for some more time alone with a handsome, sweet and most amazing guy in the whole world.''**

**He kissed her again.**

**''I'll see you later, sweetie. As soon as Rachel's asleep, I'll be over there in your arms. And until then, I'll be thinking about you.''**

**''See you then.''**

**After a lingering kiss, he left. She sighed happily and collapsed on the couch. ****She closed her eyes and replayed the evening in her head. She couldn't be happier with him. Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open and she started to smile. ''I'm in love with him.'' She spoke to herself and smiled the biggest smile she ever smiled.**

**Over at Joey and Chandlers place, Rachel hugged them goodbye and**** left.**

**''Thank you, Joe.''**

**''No problem man. So you had a good time?''**

**''The most amazing time ever.''**

**''So tell me, Chandler.''**

**''What?''**

**''What is this thing with you and Monica. What's your situation?.''**

**''Well, we're officially together since the night you found out.''**

**''Yeah, I know that. But how do you feel about her?''**

**''I'm crazy about her. I mean she's just perfect, you know. She's so amazing. She's funny, sweet and beautiful. God, she's so beautiful. Her gorgeous blue eyes make my heart skip a beat and her wonderful smile lights up my world. It's like every second I'm with her I'm falling more and more for her. In fact, I think I love her.''**

**''You love her?''**

**''Yeah, I'm in love with her.''**

**''Dude that's so great!'' He hugged him tightly.**

**Later, Chandler was laying in his bed almost asleep but he was trying to wait for Monica. He was so exhausted that his eyes closed just when he fell her hand slowly brush against his cheek.**

**''Hey, beautiful.'' **

**''Hey, handsome.''**

**''Come here to me, sweetie.''**

**''I'm sorry. I didn't wanna wake you up.'' She said as she climbed under the sheets to him.**

**''You didn't. I was up waiting for you.'' He said as he pulled her in his arms.**

**''You're just so sweet.'' she smiled as she snuggled closer to him.**

**''So how long do we have?''**

**''I've got good news. Rachel has a really early meeting and I told her not to wake me up so she thinks I'm asleep while I'm still here with you.''**

**''Wonderful.''**

**''I know.''**

**''I still owe you something.''**

**''What?''**

**''I owe you the most amazing kiss of your life.''  
****He just looked at her in disbelief.**

**''Earlier, when you kissed me because of the lipstick. This kiss was- I can't find the words. Everything I can say is that this kiss was the most amazing kiss of my life and I can still feel it on my lips. I will forever. And I don't know how to thank you properly. Tell me how.''**

**''Mon, I-'' Before he could say anything, her finger was on his lips.**

**''Shh. Don't talk.''**

**She slid her finger from his lips to his chest, into his shirt and the other one was caressing his cheek as her lips were grazing his and she put more and more passion in the kiss. They both moaned in pleasure as she confidently slid her tongue through his lips after the the kiss came to an end, Monica grinned when she saw his eyes still closed and his head rested against the pillow.**

**''Good?''**

**''You just topped the best.''**

**''May I ask who's credit that was?''**

**''Yours.''**

**''Really?'' She smiled and he sat up.**

**''Monica what I was gonna say before was that all the really good kisses in my life have been from and with you.''**

**''Is that true?''**

**''Mon, I would never lie to you. From what I know is that you are the best kisser in the world. But you know my experience in that case.'' He grinned shyly.**

**''So, for you, I'm the best?''**

**''The very best. And in other cases too. No I don't just mean that. You're the best and the most wonderful person I've ever met. Don't even get me started on your beauty.''**

**She laughed a little.**

**''Was that to cheesy?''**

**''No, that was the most wonderful thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you.''**

**She kissed him deeply, moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.**

**''Good night, beautiful.''**

**''Good night, handsome.''**

**He kissed her head and they both fell into a peaceful sleep. And that was just the start of the wonderful journey that they luckily were able to call their life. But you all know the rest.**


End file.
